Rememberence
by Kya Strife
Summary: While attempting to protect the Princess Yukie, Kakashi and his students find one of the sensei's old lovers. After the battle and for a while at home, everything seems normal. But not everything is what it seems. I really suck at summeries.


Random Ramblings of a Random Author

I wrote this after watching the Naruto movie on the way to my aunt and uncle's house. Five hours there, and six hours back gave me more than enough time to start the first chapter. It takes place during the movie, a little bit around the events of the movie, and a little during some of the events. I also kinda ignored a bunch of events from the movie in order to do what I needed to get done.

The basic jest of the story is this:

Kakashi and his students are escorting the actress/princess Yukie to the set of her new movie. Kakashi is remembering the girl he loved when he was in his students' position. When a ninja from the Land of Snow reveals that Kykia is alive, Kakashi follows and brings her back to the camp. With revenge on her mind, Kykia leaves the group in search of the man who had locked her up so long ago. Facing capture again, Kykia is given a choice: die by the hands of the man who captured her before, or kill the man she loves and her finally found little brother. When Naruto finds out about his sister's choice, he tries to stop her. Will Kakashi lose the woman he loves, or will he die at her hands?

Warnings: There will eventually be some lemons, and since my muse hates me right now, there might be rape. Language, yaoi, and yuri, and some badly written lines. Some of the characters might be OOC, but that's only because I only have the movie and a few random issues of Shonen Jump and have only see a few really random episodes of Naruto on Cartoon Network. There will be a few jistu moves that you will not recognize, and that's because they are my own stupid creation.

Please don't kill or sue!

I kinda based this off of a Role-play a group of friends and I did a few weeks back. I didn't have a character that I liked at the time, so I made my own. The guy playing Kakashi was my boyfriend, so I made Kykia as his girlfriend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was the first girl to really understand him. She was the first to capture his heart. She was his first girlfriend. And she was the first to break his heart.

Kakashi sighed as he traced the face in the picture with the tip of his finger. The girl stared back at him. Her light, sun-streaked brown hair framed her heart-shaped face, falling into bright sapphire blue eyes. The familiar forehead protector with the familiar Hidden Leaf Village crest was held in her hand, waving it at the camera. A wide smile was on her face. She was in obvious joy at having finally graduating from the ninja academy.

"_Kashi! We finally did it!!!_" Kakashi shook his head as he slipped the picture back inside the pouch hanging around his neck. Now was not the time. He turned and opened the door behind him. Snow crunched under his feet as he moved to gather his students to speak to them before he went to scout ahead of the group.

"What'd you call me?!?!?!"

"I won't repeat myself." Kakashi reached a hand out and grabbed the collar of his blond student as the young man dove at his partner. Blue eyes glared at him under the headband. The pink-haired girl tried to hide a giggle behind her pink gloved hand. The black-haired boy rolled his eyes.

"That's enough, Naruto. I'm going ahead. You three stay to guard the Yukie." In a flash, he was gone.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, thinking. Sasuke and Sakura were across from him. The girl was sitting in the booth-like bench, and the other boy was standing beside the window, eyes focused at an angle on the passing scenery. Sitting beside the blond, and obviously pissed, was Yukie, famed actress and revealed princess of the Land of Snow.

"Was it just me, or did Kakashi-Sensei seem a little sad?" Sasuke looked over at his boyfriend when he broke the silence.

"What?" Sakura had a bored look on her face.

"When he told us to stay behind, Kakashi-Sensei kinda sounded sad. I wanted to know if it was just me." Sasuke shook his head and moved to stand beside Naruto.

"It wasn't just you. His eye looked sad, too." Sakura made a face when Sasuke put a hand on Naturo's head and started to pet him. "Get a room." By the look on his face, Naruto was about to say something along the lines of doing just that when the compartment door opened. Kakashi stood there with his arms crossed.

"Kakashi-Sensei!"

"The pass is clear. We should be moving pretty soon." Just as the last word left his mouth, the compartment lurched, causing Naruto, who had just stood up, to be thrown backwards into Sasuke. With a loud "oof", the two boys fell to the floor. Sakura giggled. Kakashi just rolled his eyes and went to lift the blond off the darker haired teen. "You two ok?"

"We're fine, Sensei. But are you ok?" Naruto could see the confusion in his teacher's eye. "Earlier, you sounded really sad." Kakashi sighed and sat beside the pink-haired girl, rubbing a hand across his face. There was a pause while he stared at a spot on the floor.

"Last time I was here, I had been in love with one of my partners. During a fight and rescue, she fell. I couldn't even check to see if she was alive. I had to get the rescuee out." Sakura wiped away a tear as she laid a hand on the teacher's arm. Kakashi offered a small, masked smile to his student.

"There's no such thing as a happy ending." Yukie stared out the window. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi ignored Naruto's rant to Yukie.

"Was she pretty?" Sakura asked. Kakashi drew the pouch out from around his neck and drew out the picture.

"You tell me." While Sakura cooed over the girl in the picture, Sasuke tugged on Naruto's hair to get him to shut up. "She was wild, and one of the best. She only carried one Kunai within reach. The others were in the sheaths in her boots. The only time she ever reached for those was when she was covering my way out. She kept her shuriken in a pair of pouches on her wrists so that when she needed them, she only had to cross her arms to get them." A soft look entered the teacher's eyes in remembrance. "We went to the ocean once. I fell asleep on the beach. She took it as permission to bury me in the sand, and she shaped the sand into the form of a mermaid." Naruto fell over snickering.

"Maybe we should take Naruto to the beach someday," Sasuke muttered, sliding out from under his boyfriend.

"HEY!"

"Kykia loved swimming in the ocean." There was a short laugh through the mask. "She drug all of us into it." Silence filled the compartment again.

"Nightfall." Yukie lay down on the bunk above the seat she was sitting on and fell asleep. Sakura followed suit, with Sasuke taking his and Naruto's bunk. Kakashi and the blond were left to keep watch for the first part of the night.

"Kakashi Hatake and his students are guarding her."

"Good. Take her with you."

"My Lord.'

"We're finally here!" Naruto fell to the ground and started making snow angels. Sasuke shook his head at his boyfriend's immaturity. Sakura giggled. Kakashi shook his head.

"Yukie-"

"Let's just get this over with." The princess/actress swept towards the set, stepping on Naruto in the process. The assistants maneuvered around the groaning boy.

"Sakura, follow Yukie." The pink-haired girl darted after the princess, stepping on Naruto again.

"Owwwwww..." Sasuke pressed a quick kiss to the blond's forehead as he pulled him up. Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"Always watching, but never getting, eh, Kakashi?" The three ninja were suddenly in battle mode when a third, this one from the Land of the Snow, jumped from a nearby tree, a cloaked form forced down with him. Sasuke drew a kunai and slid into a defense stance. Naruto drew a handful of shuriken and stood in an attack stance. Kakashi kept his former stance, with just a touch of readiness showing. The snow ninja laughed as he jerked the cloaked form towards him and ripped the covering off. A young woman gasped at the same time Kakashi did.

"Kashi."

"Ky."

"You want her back, Kakashi? Come and get her." The ninja snatched Kykia by the waist and darted off.

"You two stay and help Sakura." With that, Kakashi was gone.

"You actually came." Kakashi gritted his teeth in reply. "From earlier, I could have sworn you said you didn't need her back."

"Kashi, don't!" A yelp came from the female ninja when the snow man threw her to the ground. The thin robe she wore had almost no protection against the icy wind. Her lips were turning blue rapidly due to the cold. Her brown hair was a longer, matted and tangled mess, the familiar streaks of sunlight now gone. Her skin had lost the dark tan it once held, bruises, dirt, and blood showing in dark contrast against the snow white skin.

"Don't touch her!" Kakashi's hands flew into different signs. "_Water Style Water Dragon Jitsu!_"

"_Ice Style Ice Dragon Jitsu!" _Kykia dodged both dragons as they collided, throwing her towards Kakashi. The masked man caught her as she was thrown backwards. "Damn!"

"Set me down, Kashi." Kykia's hands flew into her symbols, her eyes full of anger and determination. "_Fire Style Blood Phoenix Jitsu!_" In an instant, the icy dragon melted, and the fiery bird rose in the sky. With a snarl, the snow ninja took off back towards the castle he came from. "No! Get back here!" Just as she took a step, Kykia's kneels buckled. "Shit." Kakashi caught the woman and snickered slightly when she glared at him. "Shut up." Just as Kakashi was preparing to pick her up, Kykia tugged his mask down enough to reveal his lips. "You forgot something."

"And what was that?" Kakashi's smile was Kykia's light in the steadily darkening sky.

"This." Standing on her tip toes, the woman covered the man's lips with her own. When air became a needed to be solved problem, the two broke apart. Kykia leaned her forehead against Kakashi's. "I missed you, Kashi. I knew that they were lying when they told me that you had died." Just as she was leaning up again, Kykia's eyes fluttered. "Damn. Sorry, Kashi." Kakashi smiled softly and straightened his mask after making sure the woman was safe in his grasp. He swung her into his arms and darted back to camp.

"Is she ok?"

"I think so. Her fever's gone down. "A hand stroked across her forehead. Kykia turned her face slightly towards the warmth.

"She's just as pretty as in the picture. Especially now that Sakura and Hitomi got her cleaned up." Kakashi stroked Kykia's hair as he listened to his students talk.

"Kashi?" All eyes turned to Kykia as her sapphire blues fluttered open. A soft smile crossed her lips at the sight of the man. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?" Sakura smiled as Kakashi stroked the woman's cheek.

"I'll be better when I can kill the idiots who kept me locked up for the past how many years?" Kakashi laughed.

"You haven't changed, Kykia. You're still all action. It has been ten years now." Kykia sat up, wincing slightly at a certain point.

"Damn. I knew they broke something," she muttered, pressing a hand to her ribs as she leaned against Kakashi.

"They're cracked, not broken. We wrapped them to keep them from getting worse, but you'll have to rest them for about a week." Sakura trailed off when Kykia shook her head.

"No. It won't take a week. And I don't have a week to wait. I will kill Dokou for what he's done. To me, and to the others in the dungeons. That's a promise." Kakashi laid a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Soon, but not yet. Just rest for a bit. I'll stay right here."

"You sure that's a good idea, Kakashi-Sensei? What if they come back?" Kykia raised an eyebrow.

"When did this happen, Sensei?" The teacher laughed.

"A few years ago. Ky, these are my students. Sakura-" The girl bowed slightly. "-Sasuke-" Sasuke just "hmp"ed. "-and-"

"Naruto." The blond tilted his head when Kykia finished the introduction, her eyes full of tears.

"How do you know who I am?"

"It's a long story, Little Brother."

"We'll explain everything when we get home. For right now, we're going to finish this mission. I will stay with Kykia. If the ninja from the Land of Snow return, I will join you in the battle." Naruto shut his mouth when he was cut off. Sakura set the first aid kit in her lap on the table and left, tugging on Naruto's bangs. Sasuke rolled his eyes and dragged the protesting boy out of the compartment. Kykia giggled a little into Kakashi's shoulder.

"They're cute. And Naruto's grown up so much." Kykia pressed a kiss to the bare shoulder in front of her. "You took your vest and shirt off." Sure enough, Kakashi's green vest and navy-black long sleeved over shirt, leaving him in his form-fitting black undershirt. "I forgot how hot you were. You've grown up nicely, too, Kashi." Another kiss.

"So have you, Ky. Very nicely." Kykia smiled as she pressed a kiss to the black cloth covered chest. Kakashi smiled and leaned down, pulling the mask down to kiss the woman in his arms. "I missed you so much," he said, pulling the mask back up. Kykia raised an eyebrow in question and traced the outline of his lips through the mask.

"When did you start wearing this?" Kykia looked into the grey and red eyes she loved so much. "Please don't tell me you've worn this since the mission here 10 years ago." At the look in his grey eye, Kykia shook her head. "That's going to continue to be a hassle, Love." She pressed a kiss to the lips through the mask. "If your students are used to seeing it, keep it. But with me, when we're home, lose it." Kakashi was moving in for another kiss when a scream sounded outside. Before Kykia could do anything, Kakashi was gone. Hissing in pain, the wounded ninja grabbed her weapons and got them in position as she followed Kakashi.

"You won't make it out of this fight, Dancer!" Kykia dodged moments before a set of kunai buried themselves in the side of the trailer she had been in. Seeing who it was, her hands flew into a set of familiar symbols.

"Nice try, Kaorei. _Water Style White Ocean Wave Jitsu!_" Kakashi turned in time to see a giant tidal wave of pure white heading towards a ninja from the Land of Snow.

"Kykia!"

"Not so fast, Kakashi!" Sakura watched her teacher and friends fight as she stood guard over the princess. Her lower lip was bloody from biting it. She almost cheered when Kykia defeated the ninja she was fighting. Then, she saw Kakashi fall and screamed. Kykia turned to see her lover fall.

"Kashi!" The man leaning over the fallen teacher didn't know what hit him. A fiery bird threw him several hundred feet in the air and engulfed him in flames. The charred form of the fighter fell to the snowy ground. In fear of what they had just seen the woman do, the rest of the fighters fled. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and the princess ran to where Kykia was kneeling beside Kakashi. Sakura knelt beside the other woman. Kykia tossed her hair over her shoulder and leaned down to press her ear against his chest. "Let's get him inside." A group of men ran over to help the four ninja carry Kakashi's unconscious body back to the trailer they had been resting in.

"Is he going to be ok?" Kykia looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke peering around the doorframe to Kakashi's room. She nodded, looking away from the boys and back to her lover.

"He'll be fine. I learned numerous healing Jitsu back when I was your age. I never thought I would have to use them on the greatest ninja I have ever known. I might be able to do more when we finally get out of this cursed land." After finishing the scene, and the final battle with Dokou, the cast and crew decided it was time to go home. Kykia had smiled a little and turned back to tending to Kakashi. "Not right now, Naruto. We'll tell you when we're home and Kakashi is actually awake." Naruto stared at Kykia as she turned and shot him a mischievous grin.

"How'd you know?"

"Later. For now, just get some rest."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! A while chapter in one day! I'm so happy! Anyways, thanks for sticking with me this long. Chapter two should be up this time next week, if not before, so keep checking in, k? Bye Bye!


End file.
